Double Date with Danger
by Corona09
Summary: The Jet Twins were the only autobots on Cybertron and Earth that can fly. But it can be lonely sometimes. Until one day, the twins have finally found their soulmates.
1. Fly on the Jet Wings of Love

It was a glorious day in Detroit; Jet Fire and Jet Storm were at the docks sightseeing and watching humans going or returning from their fishing trip. They would sometimes listen to their stories of their time at sea. And every now and then, the Jet Twins would watch human couples holding hands and enjoying each other's company on their, what do they call them? Oh yeah, their date. Jet Storm sighed.

"What is wrong brother?" Jet Fire asked his melancholy twin.

"I'm not sure brother, I feel there is an empty space in my spark that needs to be filled."

"Maybe you need some motor oil. I'll go and fetch us some." Jet Fire said and took off to grab a couple of barrels.

The blue jet auto-bot knew he wasn't hungry, it was something deeper. He walked over to the edge of the dock, admiring Earth's waters.

Suddenly, Jet Storm saw some giant pink being jumped out of the water. It looked like one of the half human, half fish creatures he heard about. She said they were called mermaids, except this one looked Cybertronian. It smiled and waved to him before it dove into the water. Jet Storm was to stunned for words, but then Jet Fire broke the silence.

"There you are brother." He returned with two barrels of motor oil, one in each hand.

"Brother! You see that?" Jet Storm exclaimed.

"See what brother?"

"Something was waving to me from the water! It looked like a mermaid robot girl thing!"

"Don't be silly; there is nothing out there but fish and other aquatic organics. You must be imagining it."

"I really don't have an imagination to create something so…so…beautiful." The lovesick blue jet twin said.


	2. Sun Bathing Femmebot

For solar cycles Jet Storm has been visiting the docks, the beaches, anywhere that is near the water. He wanted to see his beloved or at least get a good look of her. Never in his stellar cycles, has Jet Storm felt this emotion that humans call love. It was making his processor and spark race.

But his daydreaming ceased when Bulkhead and Jet Fire show up.

"My brother is doing it again."

"Hey Jet Storm, Jet Fire has been telling me you saw a robot fish girl the other day…"

"She is no fish-bot! I don't want exactly what she is but I have to see her again!"

"Look, if there were aquatic bots, tele-tran I would've picked it's energy signature. Although, since it's in the water…"

"The point is brother, whatever you saw, it doesn't exist!"

"You take that back Jet Fire!"

Suddenly, Jet Storm spotted a large pink object lying on the other side of the beach. He transformed into his jet mode and flew off.

"Where is he going Bulkhead?"

"I don't know, but we better keep an optic on him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

The two concerned Auto-bots transformed and followed Jet Storm to the beach.

Jet Storm arrived just in time before it got too crowded with news reporters. There lying on the sand, was a big, light pink mermaid; half femme-bot, half aquatic-bot. The top part of her head was shaped like a star-fish and her chest plate was covered by a metallic shell bikini top. Her slender chassis was glistening like a car after a short period of rain. Jet Storm knew she existed, but never thought she could be more beautiful than the first time he saw her. He sat by her side and gently lifted her head up.

The mermaid-bot moaned and opened her optics. She rose up quickly and started to panic.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Calm down before you..."

But she collapsed before Jet Storm could say,

"…faint."

The Jet Fire and Bulkhead caught up with Jet Storm. The big-bot was both stunned and confused at the same time.

"Uh, Jet Storm, is that what I think it is?"

"I told you she exists."

They couldn't believe their optics.

"Sorry for doubting you brother."

"No time for that Jet Fire, we've got to help her."

"No problem. Bulkhead to Prime, we've got a situation out here. And you are not going to believe this."


	3. Deep Sea Rescue Mission

"Hello! Wakey wakey beautiful mermaid-bot."

The pink mermaid-bot opened her optics and found herself in a strange building, surrounded by Auto-bots.

"Where am I now?" She asked as the robotic mermaid rose up rubbing her head with her servo.

"You are in the factory in Detroit." Jet Storm explained.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting a mermaid robot." Sari said in amazement. "How did this happen?"

"If I had to guess; some of the all-spark fragments must've fell in the water. Where she came from, well, you got me there." Bulkhead said.

"So, what is your name?" Jet Fire asked, since his brother was still love struck.

"My name is Coral. I was swimming with my sister Aqua, when some shark like creatures attacked and took her away!"

She sobbed against Jet Storm's chest. He blush a bright pink color on his faceplate he liked getting Coral's attention but at the same time he hates to see her upset. Jet Storm got down on one knee and held her servo.

"Don't worry Coral, we'll save your sister or my name isn't Jet Storm! Let's fly out brother!"

Jet Fire grabbed his over excited brother by the collar.

"Hold it Jet Storm we don't know where Coral's sister is."

"I can show you where I last saw her."

Suddenly her tail transformed into a sarong, revealing two lovely, femme-bot legs. Every male-bot's optics widened, especially Jet Storm's. Coral was surprised as they are.

"I didn't know you can do that."

"Me neither."

She stood on the ground attempting to walk. Coral tipped over but Jet Storm was there to catch her.

"I forgot, I never walked on dry land before."

"We'll work on it later, right now take us to where you show these _shark creatures_." Optimus Prime said as he transformed into vehicle mode and Coral hopped on. So did the rest of the team and drove off.

Everyone in Detroit had their eyes on Coral as she was being escorted by Optimus Prime. She laid down on a model's pose. It is not everyday they see a mermaid robot hitching a ride from an Autobot.

They returned to the beach, better equipped and ready to go. Ratchet gave Coral and the Jet Twins each a round black device.

"What are these?" They asked in unison.

"They're tracking devices, my dad made them. They'll let us know where you are or if something happens to one of you. Bulkhead will monitor your movement with his built-in GPS. Oh and here is yours." Sari explained as she gave Jet Storm a hand held version of a GPS.

"But you could track us with our energy signatures."

"This is just a precaution, trust us." Optimus Prime said, shuddering at the painful memory rising up.

"If there is any trouble, contact us as soon as you can." Bulkhead added.

The twins nodded and Jet Storm puts it in his compartment for safe keeping.

"You ready Coral?" They asked the nervous mermaid-bot.

"Yes, let's go."

Coral's legs transformed back into a tail and she dove into the water. The Jet Twins followed her by air since she swims like a dolphin.

Five mega-cycles have passed, and so far no sign of Aqua or the shark creatures. While Jet Fire remained vigilant, Jet Storm was too busy sighing and gazing at Coral.

"Coral is more beautiful in the water."

"Get your head out of the clouds brother."

"But we are in the clouds."

"You know what I mean."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

They looked down. Coral was being ambushed by horrible giant shark-like creatures.

"Hang on Coral! I'll save you!" Jet Storm dive bombed into the water to rescue the girl she loves.

"Jet Storm wait!" Jet Fire groaned and went after him.

Jet Storm spotted Coral being carried away by the ugly monsters. He launched himself like a torpedo and socked one of them on the mouth. She swam up and hid herself behind him.

"Oh thank you Jet Storm! You saved me!"

He blush a bright pink color on his faceplate. Suddenly, three shark creatures charged at them. Jet Fire knocked them out with a double kick.

"Pay attention Jet Storm! Or you'll be shark chow!"

"Lookout brother!"

Jet Fire turned around and gasped. A swarm of metallic shark creatures swam up to them. They fought back with all of their might, giving everything they got!

"There are too many of them brother!"

"I got an idea! Coral hang on to me!"

She wrapped her arms around the blue jet autobot's shoulders. Jet Storm used his wind turbine powers to create a whirlpool causing the shark creatures to spin around like crazy. He stopped and some of them swam away feeling dizzy. Coral was hanging

"I did it brother! Brother?"

"Help!" Jet Fire screamed.

Jet Storm and Coral were shocked when they saw Jet Fire being taken away by two shark creatures that dodged his attack.

"Brother!"

"Jet Storm, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Coral, it's not your fault. I better contact the others and give them the 4-1-1."

He said activating his com-link.

"Jet Storm to Autobots! Come in Autobots!"

"_This is Ratchet, what is going on out there Jet Storm?"_

"Jet Fire has been captured by the shark creatures! I'll send you the image!"

Jet Storm typed a few buttons on his wrist and sent Ratchet the image of the shark creatures.

"_Those weren't any ordinary shark creatures, they were Shark-ticons!"_


	4. Prisoners of Love

Jet Fire woke up from being unconscious. He was being dragged by Shark-ticons in an underwater cave and tossed into of the cages. The door closed with a loud clang.

"Let me out! You will pay for this!"

"Same here!"

A chill ran up Jet Fire's backside when he heard that voice. He turned his head and noticed there was a bot in another cage next to him; it was blue and light blue mermaid-bot. She looks like Coral except; she sounded like Princess Tiana (from Princess and the Frog) and she had short deep blue kelpie-like hair.

"Excuse me, but, you wouldn't be Aqua, would you?"

"Yes, but how…"

"You're sister is looking for you."

"Coral? She is okay?"

"Yes she is, she is with my brother."

"Oh thank goodness. I was worried about her." She sighed with relief. "But who are you?"

"I'm Jet Fire."

"Can't you two be quiet?!"

They turned their heads…it was a army green colored bot with purple optics and has a cheesy salesman accent.

"Swindle! So you are behind this!" Jet Fire said, looking angrily at the Decepticon Arms Dealer.

"Oh, it's not just me. Meet my new business partner."

With a wave of his servo; Blackaracnia stepped out of the shadows. She had a furious look on her techno organic mutated faceplate.

"Those stupid Shark-ticons. They got the wrong bot!" The spider Decepticon said angrily.

"But look at the bright side Blackaracnia, we got ourselves an Elite Guard present."

"Hmm, if we can't find her, then she'll come to us."

She tittered evilly. Aqua looked away trying not to show any fear. As soon Blackaracnia and Swindle were out of sight, Jet Fire began to speak.

"Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?!"

She gave him an upset look on her faceplate. Jet Fire felt hurt by her remark. Aqua calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm really worried about my sister. She's not much of a fighter."

"What does Blackaracnia want with you and your sister?"

"Well, we were programmed to clean the water by filtering the spilled oil. I don't know what she wants with it." 

"I bet they're going to use it to make energon. Energon for what is the question."

"I'm more afraid of what Blackaracnia is going to do with us after she's done."

"Don't worry, help will come."

Jet Fire held her hand to show comfort. Part of him liked it…_a lot_.


	5. The Perfect Match

Meanwhile Jet Storm and Coral were still searching for Aqua and Jet Fire from the air. He was holding her close incase the Shark-ticons are still in the water waiting for them.

"This is my fault."

"No it's not."

"Wait! I got an energy signature! Two of them! A lot!"

"Is one of them my sister?"

"Maybe, hang on cutie!"

Coral held on to him tight and Jet Storm took off at full speed. He came to a halt and sees an island in the middle of the Atlantic.

"Strange, this island doesn't seem to be on the scanner."

"That's must be where they have my sister! And your brother!"

"There is only one way to find out!"

He dive bombed toward the mysterious isle. Coral covered her optics with her servos.

"We are here Coral."

She removed them and they were standing on the ground, without making a dent on terra firma. Jet Storm put her down gently, but he still held her servo.

"We better start looking. Stay close."

They walked through the dense jungle for fifteen nano clicks.

"Oh I do hope Aqua and Jet Fire are okay."

"Do not worry Coral, I'm sure they're okay. And besides I am here for y…"

But he got cut off when they fell into a hole that appeared out of nowhere and made a crash landing.

"I think I bruised my fin."

"But robots don't get bruises."

"Oh yeah."

Jet Storm and Coral got up and found Jet Fire and Aqua, locked up in cages. They raced over to them.

"Jet Fire, my brother! Thank goodness you are being alright!"

"Aqua!"

"Coral, how are you doing that?" Aqua asked pointing her sister's new legs.

"It's called transforming, you can do it too! Try it!"

Aqua concentrated and then she has leg of her own.

"I did it!"

"You got to get me out of here! I tried to melt it down but it is fire proof!"

Jet Storm swung his leg and did a karate kick to break the lock and then did the same thing to the other. The doors opened, Coral helped her sister to stand up and the two of them hugged.

"Oh knock it off! This moment is so sweet it's making my dental plates decay." Blackaracnia bellowed.

"Well, well, well, now we have two elite guards. You two will fetch a pretty penny on the Decepticon Market."

"Actually we're junior elite guards. But that is not important, what did you want with Coral and Aqua?!"

Jet Storm said, looking angrily at Blackaracnia.

"Well, if you must know, we needed _both_ of them to collect any oil that pilled into the ocean. We use the oil to create energon as fuel to get off this rock. Once we finally have enough we were going to dispose of them."

"And the shark-ticons?"

"Something I borrowed from the Quintessons." Swindle answered.

"You are not going to hurt those cute mermaid-bots!"

"That is right Jet Storm if you want them, you'll have to get through us!"

Jet Fire and Jet Storm charged at the Decepticons, but then ten shark-ticons showed up and attacked. The Jet Twins used their circuit-tsu they learned from Jazz to kick their scaly skid plates. The shark-ticons were defeated and the jet twins high-fived each other. Blackaracnia growled and grabbed Jet Fire in one servo and Jet Storm in the other, by their necks, and held them high enough so their feet couldn't touch the ground.

"You two jet-bots are getting on my last nerve!"

She was about to put them offline when Coral and Aqua came out of no where and tackled her from behind, causing the spider-bot to release the bots.

"Get your servos off our bot-friends!" They yelled at Blackaracnia in unison.

"Bot-friends?" The Jet Twins simultaneously said, smiling.

"Sharki-ticons! Get rid of these girly fish-bots now!"

More shark-ticons appeared and charged at the mermaid-bots. Coral and Aqua rose up and ran for the pool to lure them away from the Jet Twins. They transformed into dolphin-like robots and dove into the water. The shark-ticons followed them. There was a lot of fighting making the surface of the water alive but then it became still. It sent a chill down Jet Fire and Jet Storm's spines.

"No!"

Silence fell, until a swarm of shark-ticons shot out of the pool like water bursting through a broken faucet. They piled up in front of Blackaracnia and Swindle.

"Aqua? Coral?"

Something jumped out of the water as well; a pink and blue mermaid-bot with blue wavy kelpie-like hair with three pink spiky bangs, shells for shoulder pads, starfishes for a bikini top, and a blue tail with pink Hawaiian flower patterns.

"Aqua? Coral? Is that you? Both of you?" The Jet Twins repeatedly said in unison.

"Yes, it's us; I think…I mean…we think."

"Oh great! The mermaid sisters learned a new trick." Blackaracnia said sarcastically.

"Oh that's not good." Swindle added, looking panicky.

Jet Fire grinned with a _ah ha_ look, turned to his brother and asked,

"You know what this means brother?"

"Oh yes I do brother."

The Jet Twins rose up and transformed into Safeguard. Aqua/Coral blushed at his appearance.

"Now then, where were we?" He asked the villains rhetorically, punching his fist to the palm to his servo.

"I surrender!" Swindle yelled, getting on his knees and holding up his servos.

"You coward-bot! Fine I'll handle this mess myself!"

The evil techno-organic spider femme-bot pulled out a remote with a red button and pressed it. A mono-tone digital male voice echoed throughout the cave.

"_Base will self destruct in 30 seconds."_

"Uh Blackaracnia…WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"Bought us some time to escape you glitch head!"

Blackaracnia grabbed Swindle by the foot and dragged him to the emergency exit.

"If we ever get out of this online, our partnership is over."

"Couldn't agree more."

Safeguard was going to go after them, but the cave began to shake. Huge stalagmites fell and blocked him from entering the exit.

"Quick let's evacuate!" Safeguard commanded.

"But what about Blackaracnia and Swindle?"

"We'll catch them later; right now we've got to move!"

Meanwhile the Autobots were on a ship tracking down the signal.

"There!" Bumble Bee pointed at an island ahead of them.

"We better hurry they could be in trouble." Prime said.

"I think they already are." Bulkhead commented, noticing a large amount of smoke coming from the island. And suddenly, it exploded. Flaming rocks spewing into the sky like rockets on the Fourth of July.

"We're…we're too late." Prime said.

"No! Jet Fire? Jet Storm! Coral?" Jazz called out.

It was a dark moment for them.

"Wait a minute! Look!"

Sari said. They saw something flying toward them. It was Safeguard holding what looks like the combined version of Coral and Aqua in his arms. He landed on the deck.

"Coral? Is that you? And I'm guessing the blue femme-bot is Aqua, correct?" Sari asked, feeling confused about what has been happening while she was with the autobots.

"Yep."

Moments later, they were on their way back to the mainland. Aqua and Coral were back to normal and in the middle of an important topic.

"Coral, what should we call our combined form?"

"How about Bubbles?"

"That is silly, what about Aquarius?'"

"No way, too fancy. Maybe Aerial would sound better, what do you think Sari?"

"I think that name is already taken. Why not call yourselves Alta, named after the goddess of water?" Sari said.

"I like it!" Coral excitedly said.

"Me too!" Jet Storm nods in agreement.

"So Professor Sumdac, any ideas on where these Mermaid-bots came from?" Optimus Prime asked the robot expert.

"Well, I designed these for the Environment Protection Agency years ago when Sari was in diapers."

"DAD!" Sari interrupted her dad, feeling embarrassed.

Bumble Bee and Bulkhead giggled quietly.

"They were designed to clean up oil spills, or toxic spills in lakes and/or oceans by filtering." Isaac Sumdac explained.

"Okay so what's with the dolphin mode?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh that's easy, I made them look like dolphins to blend in with the aquatic environment." The professor added.

Jet Fire and Jet Storm looked at the lovely mermaid-bots with sad expressions on their faceplates, and asked in unison,

"Must you go?"

"We have too. It's our directive to save the Earth's oceans." Aqua said.

They hung their heads, hiding their faceplates. Coral tilted Jet Storm's up to where her optics are and said in an upbeat attitude,

"We'll see each other again real soon."

"Promise?"

"We promise."

Coral kissed Jet Storm in the left side of his cheek and Aqua kissed Jet Fire on the right side of his cheek.

"Later days fly-bots!"

They dove into the ocean and swam toward the horizon, while the sun was setting.

"So long beautiful mermaid-bots!"

They said waving their servos, until the mermaid-bots were out of sight. Jet Fire and Jet Storm sighed with pleasure, knowing they will meet Coral and Aqua again some solar cycle.


End file.
